Count Brocken (Shin)
Count Brocken is the commander of Dr. Hell's Air Division. Despite his serious attitude and loyalty to Dr. Hell, he usually served as comic relief in Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen whenever his disembodied head is knocked away. Background Count Brocken was originally a decorated soldier known for his achievements. However, his head and torso were separated. Dr. Hell, preserved Count Brocken with biotechnology to keep him alive with his head detached. After the incident on Bardos, Dr. Hell recruited Count Brocken into his forces. Appearance Count Brocken is largely the same as his original counterpart, wearing a uniform similar to that of the Nazi military. His disembodied head is usually held under a shoulder but can float on its own. Personality Count Brocken is loyal to Dr. Hell and follows his orders without question. Against Hell's enemies, Count Brocken shows a cruel and cunning outlook. Despite his serious outlook, Brocken's overconfidence can also be his weakness and an open spot for someone to grab his head as done by Boss. He has a rivalry with his co-worker Baron Ashura for the spot of Dr. Hell's right hand. Unlike the original Brocken who had some respect for Ashura, this interpretation is not afraid to interfere with Ashura's plans if it puts the half-man half-woman back on good terms with Dr. Hell Abilities Count Brocken's head is the centerpiece of his abilities. He is an excellent strategist from his experiences as a soldier which also helps in his combat abilities. His head is able to float and control multiple bodies to overpower larger opponents such as Archduke Gorgon, which are able to move at fast speeds. He is also able to make a convincing disguise of Kenzo Kabuto which he is able to successfully pull off. In this disguise, he was more than capable of piloting the Energer Z. History Count Brocken first appeared after the Mazinger Z rampaged through Atami and dropping the Groizer X-10 onto Atami. The Z fired a full power Koshiryoku Beam to destroy the Groizer before it hit the ground which caused the Mechanical Beast to explode in the sky. After, Baron Ashura was harshly punished for failing to destroy the Mazinger, Brocken took some delight that he might have more of a chance to replace Ashura. As Baron Ashura managed to capture the Mazinger in the Saluud, Brocken attempted to bomb the submarine so that Ashura did not succeed. Ultimately, the Mazinger escaped and both Ashura and Brocken were punished for this. Later Archduke Gorgon appeared to reclaim Bardos in the name of the Mycenae Empire. As the Talos giants went to Gorgon's control, Brocken overpowered the Mycenae soldier with his multiple bodies while Baron Ashura went to chase after a rogue Kedora. In an attempt to get the arm of Zeus and secure Japanium for Dr. Hell, Brocken and Viscount Pygman attempt to force Tsubasa Nishikiori into revealing their locations with Brocken disguising himself as Kenzo Kabuto, piloting the Energer Z. Brocken fought against Koji in the the Mazinger Z, while the robots strength and abilities were equal, Brocken got the upper hand through an opening. Before the finishing blow could be done, Tsubasa called the arm of Zeus to grab the Energer Z. As the colliding Photon energy was going to cause the Energer Z to explode Brocken removed his disguise and fled. In a final assault on Atami, Count Brocken has the Gool fly overhead and has his Mechanical Beasts attack the Mazinger Army. As the robots lay defeated the Mazinger Z equipped with the God Mazinger attacked the Gool causing the air fortress to crash into the Bood, supposedly killing both Brocken and Ashura. However Brocken survived, and took Venus A hostage. However, as Brocken stood triumphant he was killed by a blast of photon energy from the Photon Power Fortress. Gallery BrockenShin.jpg Trivia * Count Brocken is known for breaking the fourth wall throughout the series, particularly when his head is blown away, even calling himself a 'tragic character' because of this. Category:Shin Mazinger Villains Category:Underground Empire Category:Anime Villains